Victim of None, Saviour of All
by anOinteD4eVa826
Summary: Jane discovers a new world. Just a muggle, a victim who survived from Nagini's grasps? Injected by some unknown substance and realizes she is not what she used to be. A muggle, transformed into a wizard finds herself caught in a war with the three most po
1. Default Chapter

Victim of None, Savior of All

Jane discovers a world she never thought she'd dreamed of. Is she just a muggle, a victim who survived from Nagini's grasps? One crazy night, she was injected by some unknown substance and realizes she is not what she used to be. A muggle, transformed into a wizard finds herself in a twisting plot and encounters a teenage boy, Harry Potter and becomes victim of the most evil thing in all the world, Voldemort

Disclaimer:

I don't own harry potter, but I do own jane! REVIEW!

"I'm sorry, but we've found someone else for the job." Said Mr. Polkdio. He hid his smile.

"Wait—what? You guys just promoted me too months ago!" said Jane.

She did not understand, she did everything, which was expected. The advertising was going perfectly—perfect.

"Well, I've—_we've_ changed our minds." He said with a stern voice.

He walked towards the door, "I'll make it easier for you. I'll open the door for you." He smirked and began to grab the doorknob. Jane ran towards the door, she slid between the door and Mr. Polkdio.

"Wait, _we?_" she asked confusingly. She leaned back on the door; she did not want him to kick her out.

There couldn't have been anyone who would allow this decision. He backed away, their bodies were close.

Jane was beautiful, but she didn't like the attention she attracted. So she'd never show off her curves. On certain occasions she'd dress up and show what she had to offer, but it was just to build her self esteem higher . She was around 5 feet and 4 inches. She had brown long hair, which reached her waist, she always held it in a bun, in a ponytail, and or braided. She never liked her hair in the way of her work.

Mr. Polkdio was a short stout man. He had a nice brown wig that he wore daily; he would hit on almost most of the employees on the team, especially Jane.

He coughed, "The whole board committee."

"What? You must have done something to them. You probably drugged them. They really like me!" she argued with a hint of betrayal in her voice.

"Don't be ridiculous! Moreover, them liking you? I would not count on it! Who would?"

You, she thought. She began to stand up straight.

She became calmer. She looked down, "See, I believe this is about me rejecting your little date on Monday. Am I right?" she asked.

"No—it was just a get together. To discuss some issues of the company."

"Leave work to talk about work?" she asked. "Hmm… Original…"

"What? For your information, I keep my relationships strictly business." He began to fix his collar.

"Really? Tell me, why you decided to fire me?" she asked, it was her turn to play games.

"Well… err—you w-were not taking full responsibility of your err—responsibilities."

"So are you saying that our advertising and our stocks did not go twice as high since I have been apart of your company?" she asked. She knew the answer.

"It wasn't that high." He muttered.

"Yes! You're right!" she told him.

"I'm always right!" he declared.

"It was higher!" she confirmed.

"What?" he asked.

"We sold thrice as much after I was part of this company." Everything was in her hands.

He was speechless. He had not any to say. She turned around, "I'll make it easier for you. _I'll open the door_." She opened the door.

"Wait! Jane! Ms. DreamShrek! Wait! Maybe we can talk this over." He offered. She turned around and grabbed his wig.

She walked out of the office. "Bloody Hell! You give that back to me on Monday when you come back to work okay? Blimey!" The door slammed shut. Jane could hear Mr. Polkdio's cursing echo through the hall. She confidently walked out the building, tossed the wig into the garbage beside her. She was ready for the new life that has been waiting for her. "Hmmm… The bar on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. On the weekend, I'll stay home and watch movies…," she thought with a scent of accomplishment.

But little did she know, that this new life that she dreamed of would be completely different. She wanted adventure, but the adventure that has been waiting for her is much more than she can handle. Way more than any muggle can handle.

Authors note:

REVIEW! I have two more chapters uploaded, I need some reviews! N If I get enuf I might post the next chapters sooner than you think!

REVIEW


	2. European Idol

Weeks had gone by as Jane's life was wasting.

It was a late Sunday evening; Jane has just awaked in her flat. She stretched and yawned. She glanced at her watch in her room, eight thirty four!

She could not believe it! It was so late! "My latest RECORD!" she began to dance around celebrating. She wore baby blue short shorts and a Garfield tank top that said, "_It's all about ME_".

She skipped to her kitchen and opens her refrigerator door. There were a couple beer bottles, left over spaghetti from her mother, expired milk, and some orange juice.

She grabbed the orange juice and shook it; she looked at the platter, hoping she could have a banana or an apple.

She closed the refrigerator door; she saw there was either an apple or banana left on her fruit platter. She could not tell because it was too covered in mold to define.

So much for a healthy break fast, she thought.

"Wait, it's not considered break fast when it's nearly nine in the night! Hmm… I believe, it'd be called dessert?" she placed the orange juice back in the refrigerator. She pulled the door to her freezer and grabbed Ben and Jerry's ice cream. "Nothing like spending a night with my boyfriends!"

Rocky Road.

She then jumped on her couch and began to flip through channels. She stopped at a channel that grasps her interest. It was a man singing horridly.

"Bloody Hell! You've got to be kidding me?" she asked the TV.

One of the judges with a British accent then told the man, "I've absolutely have never heard anyone sing like you have done before!" the man on the stage thanked the judge and made his way back stage but abruptly stopped and went back to the judge, "I made it to the finals right?"

"NOOOOO! Simon! Do not do it! It's just trash that you're gonna have to take out eventually! Do it now while you have the chance!" she yelled and the TV.

Jane has miraculously moved from her couch to on the floor closer to the TV.

"Didn't you hear what I have just said? I've never heard anyone sing like you have done tonight," said Simon.

The man started cheering himself on as he walked off the stage, applause followed. He was happy, "What are you so happy about?" the man went back to the center stage, he did not understand. "Just because I told you that I've never heard anyone sing like you, does not mean it was the best I've ever heard. It was absolutely the worse I have ever heard!"(A/n: ouch!)

The man then slouched forward and quietly walked off stage in embarrassment.

"And I thought you were becoming a softy!" Jane smiled as she finished the last bite of the Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream. She stood up and, "AHHHH!" he head ached as a rush flush her mind, "BRAIN FREEZE!"

She recovered and flipped through more channels and stopped at one of her favorite shows, "Friends".

This episode was one of Jane's favorites, when Rachel convinces Ross's girlfriend to shave her head.

No matter how many times Jane watched this, it always got to her, and she just did not understand why it was one of her favorites.

She looked in her cabinet and found a popcorn packet.

She unwrap the packet and placed it in the microwave as it proceeded with its normal count down.

Just as she was getting comfortable starring at the popping popcorn, her cellular phone rang.

It had a mysterious, adventurous and curious feeling with it. She never recalled choosing this ring tone.

Wait, "I thought my phone was disconnected 'cuz I haven't paid the bill."

She went to her bedroom, she flipped the light switch but it would not work.

Her room was a complete mess, piles and piles of clothes everywhere.

She searched her floor but there were too many clothes on the floor. You would not even tell that there was a nice clean white carpet under all this mess.

"Where's that stupid phone?" she asked herself.

For some odd reason, the phone was still ringing. Usually it would ring a couple of seconds then forward to her voice mail, but for some odd reason, it just kept ringing.

She never realized how darkness could have an effect on such a nice room.

Maybe it is not the darkness that people fear, but what lures in the darkness.

It was so gloomy, and had such an eerie feeling. Something moved within the darkness, near her closet.

It moved again, it was actually inside her closet.

She made her way towards her closet, ready to pull the sliding door.

She grabbed the handle; just as she pulled it, a nasty burnt smell reached her senses.

She turned around as a loud high-pitched sound went off in her kitchen.

She lost track of whatever was in the closet and ran to her kitchen.

It was the fire alarm; she opened the microwave door, grabbed the popcorn without thinking, and threw it into the sink. She had burnt her fingers, but she ignored the pain and grabbed a stool. She placed it under the fire alarm, mounted on the stool and pressed a couple of buttons. The high-pitched sound went silent…BUT her phone was STILL ringing. This ring tone has really gotten the worse of her.

It was becoming extremely annoying now.

She opened her window and fanned the smoke.

She coughed as she plopped back down on her couch. "Blimey!"

"Friends" was over, and then the theme song for Seinfeld began.

That cellular phone was really a peeve; she went back to her room. She again tried to flip the switch but nothing worked.

Now something was definitely inside that closet because it was making a lot of rattling. "Who's in there? I have a .38 Chief Specials ready for you. I have a nice revolver that I got discount on, a nice submachine gun, and a nice Uzi waiting for me on my shelf." she told whatever or whoever was in there. "I have my .38!" she clutched her remote control tightly as if she was clutching her very life from an eternity of damnation.

Another movement was heard inside the closet, just as a long, skinny, and bonny fingers came out of the piles of clothes. It grabbed Jane's ankle, she tried to kick it off but it would not move. She tried pushing it and hitting it but it still would not let go throughout the pain. She grabbed an ashtray on her shelf; it was a cloudy bluish kind, in the shape of a circle with very beautiful ripples. She never used it; she only used it for decorations.

She smashed the glass against the hand but it would not loosen.

All of a sudden, she found herself sinking into her flat's floor. Her calf and below was under her floor, and icky ooze reached her toes, coldness swarmed around her left leg. Fear flowed through her veins

She heard her TV turn on and off several times. Just as it turned back on the third time, thirds a charm—it stood put and somehow it was on the news channel. Wait, it is actually an alert. "Excuse the interruption. This is Michelle Lyka, in London. Today, there have been several murdering cases. Is it coincidence that all of the corpses seem to have a symbol upon their body. This shows that all of these deaths are all related. Encryptions and Linguistics are defining these symbols at this very moment. They claim that whoever has marked these symbols upon their victim is maybe a master mind and having a reason to do this, a message maybe...Reports say that witnesses have spotted a 'Monster' but no one has been able to identify it specify due to no one who has encountered this creature to actually describe it. No survivors. The British Intelligent is coming to examine all the evidence and data we have and will find. They recommend having everyone safe and secure. So please, lock all doors and windows, stay home, and stay calm. I repeat, Stay Home, lock all doors and windows, and please remain calm. An updating of information will be provided. Thank you, Good night, and God Bless London…" then the TV shut off.

Jane could not believe this, but the phone was STILL ringing. However, she noticed this time it seemed closer to her than ever. She saw it beside her! "Bloody hell!"

She snatched it like a bolt of lightning. She canceled the call; it probably was not as important, so she dialed 911, "I'm sorry. All lines are busy right now. We are having technical difficulties. We apologize for the inconvenience. Please call back later." She hung up. That was useless, she thought. She had no hope. The phone rang again, and she answered desperately. This was her last option, "Hello? Please? Anyone on here?" she began to worry as the grip around her ankle began to tighten. Tears escaped through her eyes as she bit her tongue despite the pain. What was she going to do?

She felt defenseless, hopeless and so vulnerable. She was going to die! She had nowhere to run! Nowhere to hide! She felt so scared, that she was going to die. This was the end. No one would ever know she existed; her name would go as just a girl. Just another life gone to waste. Just another face on TV that had a sign that read, "MISSING"… She was going to be pulled into her flat's floor and her body would rot, and they would find her body years after. She was going to die.

All of a sudden, it seems that Heaven has given her one more chance as it opened up its clouds as someone answered the phone. "Hello?"

This voice was definitely not the voice she had expected. A young, maybe teenager, but also tranquil at such a dull and horrible moment. God she was happy.

"Look to your left. Grab the wand. Point it at the snake. In addition, yell '_Mortalus_'!" said the voice.

"What the …" There was no snake around. Gosh, she would rather be dead than talk to this dumb person.

"Hello? Can you call the police please? I'm in danger here! Help me!" she pleaded.

"…" No one answered.

HE HUNG UP? She asked herself.

These directions were useless! Just when she thought she was going to be saved, her _saviour_ gave her ridiculous information. What was she to do with this? I mean, if she was in La La land, sure! Why not? This information would be very handy! Nevertheless, she was NOT in La La land. She was in reality. She just came back from fantasy, and right now, what she needed was reality… However, little did she know that this reality wake up call was coming sooner than she thought…too soon…?

Review!


End file.
